


A Graveyard Potion

by Cheshire_Cats_Grin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Cock Rings, Collars, Death Eaters, Fourth Year, M/M, Potions, Riddle Manor, Triwizard Tournament, graveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cats_Grin/pseuds/Cheshire_Cats_Grin
Summary: Instead of a battle after Voldemort returns, how about a pleasurable night that Harry may or may not regret.(I'm shit with summarys XD )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I wrote this without much sleep so it may be shit but it's my shit :P  
> So please do enjoy this terrible tale.

Harry stumbled before falling into the overgrown grass, Cedric Diggory falling not far from himself- his graceful landing from the Quidditch World Cup had not made an appearance from the unexpected portkey. Harry shifted himself into a sitting position, wand in hand as he observed the quiet and dark surroundings. He found himself in an old graveyard. A huge hooded statue stood slightly to the side of the center with a scythe in its hand. 

Muffled footsteps drew the attention of both boys as a fat, rat-like man stepped into the small clearing. Harry instantly recognized him as Peter Pettigrew- the man that betrayed his parents. Peter carried in his arms a black cloak bundled around something the shape of a young child. Cedric, on the other hand, had no idea who this man was or why they were portkeyed to a seemingly random graveyard. Harry got to his feet, wobbling for a second from his injured leg, and watched Pettigrew summon a massive cauldron 10 feet away from the statue. The bundle of cloth hissed something to the rat animagus before the man's wand was raised and a green light shot from it and hit Cedric in the chest from where he had just stood next to Harry. The boy's body was flung backward and hit a boulder before his body crumbled to the ground lifeless. Harry knew that curse all too well. The killing curse.

Harry could only gape as the wand was turned towards him before he was thrown against the death like statue, where the scythe pressed against his neck hard enough to bruise but not yet quite cutting off his airway- his hands pinned next to his head.

Pettigrew had started making a potion in the cauldron, mumbling under his breath before he raised his hand above it and cut it off with one swipe of a pure silver dagger. He whimpered but mumbled something quickly afterward, the potion turning a faint red before he walked over to Harry- a new blade in his hand. He mumbled something again that Harry could make out as, "Blood of the enemy, unwillingly taken." Before Pettigrew slit a cut down from Harry's elbow to his wrist before putting an empty potion bottle just underneath where the cut stopped. Pettigrew filled it until it was completely full before moving over to the cauldron and pouring the young boy's blood into it- turning the once pale red to a dark crimson colour.

Once the man stirred the potion anti-clockwise once, did he then carry the bundle of black towards the steaming potion and without hesitation dropped it into the cauldron.

After what seemed an eternity, a human form stepped out of it, his pale skin glistening underneath the moon's light that seeped through the dark clouds. Harry could only see the back of the stranger but the man's form seemed familiar along with the dark, wavy, brown hair.

"Clothe me Wormtail." The man commanded, the sniveling man rushed to give the man a cloak, "My wand as well." Wormtail handed him a long, white wand which was all but snatched from Peter's remaining hand. The man held the wand slightly above him, looking for any damage before he finally turned around.

Harry gasped as red eyes bore into his own emerald ones. He knew those eyes. They belonged to the man that killed his parents long ago. He started to struggle against the statue that pinned him to itself- but with the amount of blood he had lost made his actions sluggish and energy consuming.

Voldemort stared at him for a few moments as he continued to fight against his holdings, before turning his attention to Pettigrew, "Your arm Wormtail." Voldemort ordered his hand outstretched as Pettigrew moved his arm without a hand towards his master.

"T-thank you m-my lord." He all but breathed in relief.

"Your other arm." Voldemort hissed impatiently. Wormtail whimpered before handing him is left arm, his sleeve pushed back before a yew wand pressed harshly against the dark mark. Wormtail yelped in pain as the mark burned before his arm was dropped and moments later the sound of apparition filled the silence. The death eaters stood in a semi-circle, gaps between a few individuals indicating that the person that was supposed to be stood there was either in Azkaban, they were too much of a coward to show up or they were dead.

"Ah, my old friends," Voldemort hissed as he walked past his followers one by one- silver masks adorning their faces. "Thirteen longs years I have been gone and yet not one of you tried to search for me." His tone was harsh, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Forgive me, My Lord!" A masked follower begged as he threw himself at his master's feet.

"Get up Avery, begging will get you nowhere!" Voldemort snapped as he kicked the man in his side. "I bet you're all wondering how I'm back in human form, no?" The red-eyed man asked as he walked over to Harry, who had stilled as the death eaters had appeared in the graveyard. "I will tell the story another day but I do hope everyone knows how I came to a sudden... end." He stopped in front of Harry just staring at his face. Then Harry realized something, Voldemort didn't look like a snake anymore- instead of the two slits for a nose there now rested a nose shaped like a Greek god along with sharp cheekbones and jaw. The man no longer looked like a serpent but looked like a slightly older version of Tom Riddle in the diary that he had destroyed in his second year at Hogwarts. Harry had to admit that he looked devilishly handsome.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Voldemort breathed, his red eyes seemed to be glowing from the power seeping off of him. "The boy that conquered me more than once." The Dark Lord reached a pale hand to Harry's cheek, hesitating for a second before he rested it on a smooth pale cheek. 

Harry gasped again as something sparked underneath his scar- it wasn't painful but it wasn't completely nice as well. Voldemort seemed to have the same feeling in his hand, he felt as if there was something in Potter that was familiar and almost precious.

"Curious." He mumbled underneath his breath as he moved his hand towards the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead. This time Voldemort gasped as pure pleasure shot up his spine. Harry had to bite his lip to stop the moan that threatened to spill out his mouth. Whatever Voldemort did, it felt absolutely wonderful and he regrettable wanted more of it.

"It seems I have some investigating to do." The Dark Lord spoke as he moved back towards his followers. "For the thirteen years you have abandoned me, I want thirteen years payment." He spoke softly but you could hear the command in his voice. "Wormtail has already paid three years of his debt." He gestured to the barely conscious man on the floor, holding his rapidly bleeding stump to his chest. "And you all know I reward those most loyal to me." Voldemort moved towards Wormtail and grabbed the stump. He flicked his wand and a silver hand formed over the top-efficiently stopping the bleeding and healing it.

"Thank you m-master." Pettigrew stuttered as he stared at his new hand in wonder. 

"You're all dismissed," Voldemort ordered as he turned towards the savior of the light side. As the last apparition sounded through the air Voldemort placed his hand back on the boy's cheek. Pleasure coursed through both of them as Harry nuzzled into the hand, hoping for more pleasure to come with the gentle touch that Voldemort gave him.

Voldemort growled possessively as he swooped down and claimed the pink lips in front of him. Harry moaned as pleasure coursed through his veins- he wanted to run his hands through the brown locks but the scythe was still holding up his wrists. Harry moaned in disappointment as Voldemort moved away. He tried to struggle against the stone to pull him back but the pain in his arm only grew.

"Be patient little minx." Voldemort cooed as he dragged his wand across the bleeding cut- healing it instantly. He then dropped the spell that kept Harry tied to the statue, catching the little minx before apparating them to Riddle Manor.

Harry gasped as he landed on soft sheets and even softer pillows. He didn't have long to get other the effects of sidelong apparition before he was being snogged out of his mind. He shifted his hips as felt a growing hardness between his legs and another hardness against his thigh. He put a bit of pressure on it and earned a soft growl in response. He was suddenly pulled upwards so that Voldemort could attack his neck better- though already bruised terribly from the iron grip the statue had on his neck. As Voldemort nipped and sucked at the green-eyed boy's neck, he also crashed his hips down against Harry seemingly randomly and was rewarded by sinful moans.

"Ah! Please!" Harry begged after a rather hard thrust from Voldemort.

"Please what Harry?" Voldemort whispered huskily in his ear and moved his hips again.

"P-please!" Harry begged once again but didn't answer Voldemort's question.

"What do you want me to do?" The red-eyed man whispered as he moved his hand and cupped the teenager's erection. "Do you want me to make you cum?" Harry nodded his head quickly but Voldemort had moved his hand down and over where his virgin hole would be if it wasn't covered by his Triwizard tournament pants. "Do you want me to fuck you senseless?" Harry moaned in need as he bucked his hips underneath the Dark Lords hand. "Hmm, I think both of the options shall do. Don't you think?" Harry could only nod his head in approval as he imaged the pleasure that it could bring.

Voldemort cast a spell that banished his and Harry's clothing, delighted by the little gasp that echoed across the room from the younger boy. He moved his hand towards the teenager's erection, stroking it once before moving downwards and circled the pink entrance. He muttered two spells which made Harry moan in surprise as he felt suddenly empty and then something slick and cold inside of him. Voldemort chuckled as he inserted one finger- pumping it in and out a few times before searching for the boys prostate. He didn't normally give the people in his bed pleasure, but Harry was different and his gasps and moans of pleasure were like a drug. He smirked as he finally found the boys prostate, making the boy's back arch and moan repeatedly underneath him for more.

He slipped a second finger in, only stopping for a second as he heard the whimper of pain before moving them both in and out again, stretching and teasing the boy's prostate. 

Harry bucked his hips to try and get the two fingers in him deeper, he wanted something longer, something thicker. So when Voldemort slipped the third finger in, he didn't hiss in pain, instead, he gave a moan of approval and tried to get them even deeper.

"So impatient." Voldemort chuckled and removed his fingers after making sure he was well stretched, of course, he could have just spelled him stretched but where was the fun in that? Harry moaned in disapproval as he felt empty again, "Hush little minx." Voldemort whispered as he lined himself up to Harry's entrance. "Relax." Was all he said before he started pushing himself into Harry's tight body. He stopped himself midway and looked at greened eye boy- who was flushed from head to toe and panting. After a sharp thrust and a yelp from Harry, Voldemort completely sheathed in the Boy-Who-Lived body. He waited for a minute to let Harry adjust to his large size before moving his hips slowly to get Harry used to the stretch and feel of it.

A nod from Harry was all he needed before he started pounding the boy into the mattress. Cries of pleasure were all that could be heard as Harry was fucked out of his mind. Voldemort leaned down and started leaving hickeys from underneath Harry's ear to the tip of his shoulder- Harry's hands gripping his hair as his thrusts became harder and slightly faster.

"Ah, ah I-I'm close!" Harry cried out as Voldemorts pace became more fast and uneven.

"Cum for me Harry." He breathed into Harry's ear. And the boy did just that with a scream of pleasure- painting both their stomachs in thick ropes of white. A few quick thrusts later had Voldemort cumming into the tight arse of the savior of the light side.

They stayed like that for a minute, both of them coming down from their orgasms before Voldemort pulled out and lay next to the boy that was already half asleep. With a flick of his wrist, they were both clean and the sheets were pulled over their exhausted forms.


	2. Ba Dum Dush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, wtf have I created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so I added another chapter, unlucky you.
> 
> Kill me now.

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up to a slightly awakened state. He then realised he was on a super comfy bed with something warm and cuddly next to him. He shifted himself so he could wrap his arms around this cuddly thing that he had found. After a minute or two he slowly drifted off to sleep again, not noticing that the cuddly thing he was currently hugging was the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Said Dark Lord was wide awake and staring down at the minx that was wrapped around his chest- the book that was once interesting was now forgotten at the end of the bed. 

Gently, Voldemort reached down and started slowly running his fingers through wild black locks- working the knots out and slightly taming the hair. He stayed like that for a while, just stroking the boy's hair and memorising every detail of the small boys face. Another thing he noticed was how incredibly thin Harry was- and it was incredibly concerning. He really didn't want the boy to have been abused like he was, and really hoped the boy wasn't starved- but with how small and bony the boy was the chances of that was very high.

Helping abused magical children was one of the reasons he tried to do when he first became Lord Voldemort, but with how many Horcruxes he had made he had lost most of his soul and sanity. But over the course of two years and with the help of Barty Crouch Jr. he had managed to find his Horcruxes and restore them back into himself- which in itself brought back most of his sanity and soul. But he couldn't find his diary and that was what was bothering him as it contained most of his soul.

A shift on his chest brought him out of his thoughts and as he looked down to see bright emerald eyes staring back at him in confusion and something else he couldn't quite figure out.

Harry, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to freak the fuck out. He had slept with Voldemort. His parents killer. And he had enjoyed it and wanted more. Merlin did he hate his teenager side giving him images of things he and Voldemort could do. He cursed his brain once more before turning his full attention back to Voldemort, who was looking at him in a calm and dare he say happy way.

"Good morning," Voldemort said as he slipped an arm around Harry's waist to make sure he didn't try to make a bolt for it and accidentally hurt himself more. 

Harry breathed deeply as he felt a slim arm wrap possessively around his waist- which only gave his horny teenage body more images then he already needed.

Voldemort grinned as he felt something twitch next to his hip. "It's a little early don't you think Harry to be thinking of those things?" He teased and watched with delight as the thing twitched again and Harry's cheeks turned a red similar to his eye colour. "But I wouldn't refuse to help." He moved Harry expertly until he was on his back in the middle of the bed, with his legs wide open to reveal he was half hard already. With an evil smirk, Voldemort shuffled down the boys smaller body until his face was next to Harry's manhood. "Would you like some help with this?" Voldemort asked before he swiped his tongue across the slit. Harry could only moan and nod his head quickly. 

With a soft chuckle, Voldemort lapped at the head for a moment, pleased when he heard Harry gasp before swallowing him to root before coming back up. He bobbed his head a few times before realising the organ from his mouth and started licking his way up and down the shaft, his hand playing with the heavy balls underneath. 

Harry tried his best not to grip the man's hair as Voldemort sucked him back down to the root and swallowed around him a few times before he moved his attention to his balls. Softly sucking and nipping them and all Harry could do was grip the sheets harder as he neared his climax.

Sensing this, Voldemort stopped his sucking and summoned a cock ring from the draws near the bed. He slipped it on the straining cock before moving up the boy's body again. "We wouldn't want you to cum too early now would we little minx." He breathed into Harry's ear before he attacked the minx's nipples. Harry moaned in pleasure and displeasure as he felt the cock ring tighten- it must have been magical was all his brain could come up with. 

He gasped as he felt his arms being secured to the large wooden headboard, only leaving enough movement to go on his elbows if needed. Voldemort smirked as he watched the emerald-eyed boy buck his hips to get the friction on his cock, but Voldemort completely ignored that and instead went lower until he found his prize. He traced around the tight muscle a few times before he breached it slightly with his tongue. Harry had his head burrowed into his arms as he tried not to moan at the pleasure that coursed through him. 

After a few minutes of teasing Harry, Voldemort slid his tongue inside him and jabbed at his prostate a few times before pulling out and pushing his tongue back in rapid succession.

"Ah! Please, m-more!" Harry begged as he felt like he was going to explode if he wasn't fucked this instance. 

"Hm so impatient, I'll have to fix that," Voldemort mumbled as he cast the lubing spell and stretching spell. He lined himself up with Harry before slamming into the body underneath him. Harry screamed in pleasure as The Dark Lord set a brutal pace, his prostate being hit with every single thrust the man gave him. 

All of a sudden his was flipped onto his knees and elbows, his arse sticking out in the air and making it easier for Voldemort to fuck him. The brutal past started back up, the thrusts becoming harder and faster until Harry was a begging mess.

"P-Please l-let me cum!" He begged as the thrusts became uneven and faster. After a few more thrusts Voldemort reached around Harry and pulled off the cock ring "Cum." Was all he said and Harry obeyed. With a cry, he came over the bed sheets and only felt the cum in his arse once he calmed down from his orgasm. The restraints magically disappeared before he fell onto a clean bed sheet that was quickly swapped by house elves. He was already asleep as arms wrapped around his chest in a protective way. Within minutes Voldemort was sound asleep along with the little minx.

\------------

Everyone was freaking out at Hogwarts. Not one but TWO Triwizard tournament champions were missing and have been since the night before. Aurors had searched the maze for hours but no one could find Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. 

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in horrendous bright yellow robes with purple zebras on them. He knew the disappearance of Harry Potter had to have been caused by Voldemort, but the Diggory boy- well he just hoped the poor boy hadn't suffered too much.

The Order Of The Phoenix had just left. A few were concerned for Harry like Sirius and Remus but a few like Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley just hoped the boy wasn't dead yet before they could marry Ginny into the Potter wealth.

The old man picked up a lemon drop before popping it into his mouth and started planning on how to get his weapon back and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlins beard what have I done.
> 
> So der a lot of smut in dis chapter and I dispise Dumbledore so if he dies and horrible and painful death don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
